U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,553 teaches the use of a resilient material, placed between a metal housing of an infusion pump and a load plate of a load sensing system, to exert a force, in a first direction, on a surface of the load plate facing in a second opposite direction toward a load cell for the load sensing system. In response to a load exerted on the load plate in the second direction, for example, by tubing in the infusion pump, the load plate displaces in the second direction compressing the resilient material. When the load is removed, the resilient material “rebounds” to displace the load plate in the first direction.